Mazinkaiser
Mazinkaiser is a fictional robot from the anime and manga series of the same name, based on Go Nagai's Mazinger Z and featured in the 2001-2003 OVA series, Mazinkaiser and animated movie, Mazinkaiser: Deathmatch! Ankoku Daishogun. Its design seems to be inspired by Mazinger (USA). Unlike other Mazingers, Mazinkaiser was not thought up by Go Nagai. Instead, Banpresto designed it as an upgrade for Koji Kabuto inthe final levels of Super Robot Wars F Final. Go Nagai then made an OVA and manga based off it because of its success Origin Story MazinKaiser has appeared in a number of anime, manga, novels, and video games, with each appearance having its own origin and performance. Super Robot Wars F Final The earliest known appearance of MazinKaiser. In the game, Koji has complained that many of his companions' robots have been given numerous upgrades, while Mazinger Z has not. Prof. Yumi then provides two suggestions for Koji - either upgrade Mazinger Z to the Powered-Up version (used in the final episode of Great Mazinger), or expose Mazinger Z to Getter Radiation to evolve into the MazinKaiser. Super Robot Wars Alpha In the Alpha timeline, Mazinkaiser is the original Mazinger that came before Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. However, Jūzō Kabuto thought it was far too powerful and dangerous to be put into use, and locked it inside a hangar. Although it was safely contained in this area, the captive machine roared and raged like a caged beast. Mazinkaiser was finally activated by Kouji in a crisis; while Mazinger Z was being overhauled, the Mycene forces attacked the Photon Research Institute with multiple Mass-Produced Great Mazingers. *This version of Mazinkaiser has three modes, which are signified on its chest jewel. It has "Demon(魔) Mode", in which the Kaiser Pileder is not installed and Mazinkaiser moves by its own will, "Z Mode", the normal mode that Kouji uses, and "God(神) Mode". The power of Mazinkaiser in God Mode is currently unknown, but it is speculated to be on par with a full-powered Shin Getter Robo. In Alpha Gaiden Kouji almost used this mode to stop the stolen Shin Getter Robo's Getter Reactor from overloading. OVA Mazinkaiser is the final, ultimate creation of Professor Jūzō Kabuto, the genius who created Mazinger Z and designed Great Mazinger. Kouji discovered Mazinkaiser completely by accident; when his Mazinger Z was destroyed in battle, the Hover Pilder activated an automatic protocol and flew into a hangar hidden behind a waterfall. There, Koji saw a holographic message from his grandfather, telling him about Mazinkaiser and leading him to it. MazinKaiser vs Shin Getter Robo A one-shot manga by Moo Nenpei. Here, MazinKaiser was built upon the remains of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger after the two units are wrecked battling the armies of the alien entity that commands the Mecha Gilgilgan. MazinKaiser is powered by the Photon Engines of the Double Mazingers and boosted further by Getter Rays. This not only greatly increases MazinKaiser's power, but also allows it to shoot beams that will replenish the Shin Getter Robo's energy supply. MazinKaizer SKL To date, it is the current reincarnation of MazinKaiser. It sports a more demonic design and has more variety of weapons than past MazinKaiser's. While it appears to be less armored, it is extremely agile and the unit itself needs to be controlled by two pilots. It's origin remains a mystery. In the opening sequence of the OAV, however, MazinKaiser SKL is seen chained underneath a silhouette of what appears to be the remains of the Photon Laboratory. Super Robot Wars Novelization Not to be confused with the video game franchise. Super Robot Wars is a 3-volume novel by Takashi Dan with illustrations by Ken Ishikawa and tells the events that happened in the aftermath of Grendizer. In the later chapters of the novel, two powerful Mazingers appeared. The first is the "Devil Mazinger", a prototype Mazinger created by Juzo Kabuto now fused with Yami no Teioh and piloted by Dr. Hell to engage in a final showdown against the Mazinger and Getter teams. The "God Mazinger" was then built as a result to counter the Devil Mazinger's incredible power and piloted by Koji Kabuto. Both units share similar traits of weaponry, origin, and design that also appear in the MazinKaiser OAV and in Super Robot Wars Alpha. Statistics OVA Version Power Source: Photonic Reactor Armor Materials: Super-Alloy New Zα Dimensions * Height: 23 meters * Weight: 39 metric tons * Output: Unknown Super Robot Wars Version Power Source: Photonic Reactor Armor Materials: Super-Alloy New Zα Dimensions * Height: 28 meters * Weight: 39 metric tons * Output: Unknown Weapons Note: Since Mazinkaiser varies from appearance to appearance, each weapon/attack will be labelled by its appearance in the video games, anime and manga. Koushiryoku Beam * Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. (All versions) Rust Tornado * An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. (All versions) Giganto Missile / Gigas Missile * Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. (All versions) Turbo Smasher Punch * Mazinkaiser's version of the eponymous Rocket Punch. It functions much like Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch, but with more force behind it. (All versions) Fire Blaster * As is standard with the Mazingers, Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt even enemies missed by many yards. According to the manga, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core (All versions) Kaiser Blade / Shoulder Slicer * A pair of swords emerge from Mazinkaiser's shoulders; their design is similar to Great Mazinger's Mazinger Blade. Note that the animated Mazinkaiser only gets this attack in the movie and the swords has a different design. (Anime and game) Kaiser Sword / Kaiser Blade / Final Kaiser Blade * A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest fin. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. Apart from appearing in the anime, the Final Kaiser Blade also appears in Super Robot Wars GC/XO, Super Robot Wars Judgement and Super Robot Wars W, since they feature the Mazinkaiser OVA. In installments that feature both Mazinkaiser OVA and Shin Getter Robo, the two can execute the Dynamic Double Impact attack, which involves the Kaiser Sword and the Getter Tomahawk. (Anime and game) Glacial Beam * Mazinkaiser fires a blast of super-cold energy from the antennae on the side of its head. This attack, only seen in the movie, is an improvement of Mazinger Z's Freezing Beam. (Anime only) Kaiser Knuckle * In the movie, Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power. It also uses this move as a part of Kaiser Nova in Super Robot Wars W, but cannot use it as a standalone attack. (Anime and game) Jet Boomerang * Mazinkaiser launches and remotely controls the Kaiser Scrander at the enemy. (Game only) Scrander Boomerang * Mazinkaiser removes the Kaiser Scrander and throws it as a giant boomerang. In the anime it was shown it is powerful enough to cut the Mycene fortress Demonika in half. (Anime and game) Scrander Cutter Ranbu * Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. (Manga only) Dynamite Tackle * In the manga and Super Robot Wars Alpha, Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. (Manga and game) Kaiser Nova * In the manga, Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 and Super Robot Wars W, Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion. (Manga and game) Kaiser Pileder Like the Mazingers before it, Mazinkaiser's cockpit is located in a separate vehicle which functions as a jet fighter. It is armed with a laser beam in the tip of the nosecone. During the Mazinkaiser movie, Boss hid the Pileder inside Boss Borot to keep it safe from the Mycene. Kaiser Scrander Kaiser Scrander OVA * Like Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser cannot fly under its own power. When Kouji was thrown into the newly volcanic Mount Fuji in the OVA, Jun and the Photon Power Labs team found the Kaiser Scrander and sent it to save Kouji. The Kaiser Scrander can dock with Mazinkaiser, giving it the ability to fly (as well as be used as an impromptu weapon). Super Robot Wars * The Scrander in Super Robot Wars, while detachable(usually for the Jet Boomerang attack) is built-in in the Kaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, it was discovered that the Kaiser Scrander made a blind spot that could be used to restrain Mazinkaiser (the same blind spot of Great Mazinger); this was used when the Mycene's Archduke Gorgon found and stole Mazinkaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, the Kaiser Scrander is unavailable because Professor Yumi is correcting this flaw; the Scrander doesn't return until partway through Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. In Super Robot Wars Judgment the Kaiser Scrander is unavailable until the finale with Dr. Hell and remains attached to Mazinkaiser for the rest of the game. Trivia * The Super Alloy New Zα is different in the anime from the original Super Robot Wars version, as it can't regenerate (or is never seen/implied to do so). On the other hand, the Super Alloy New Zα in the manga was actually damaged and Mazinkaiser's arm got torn off by one of Dr. Hell's mechanical beasts and was never shown to regenerate from it. * Mazinkaiser has never appeared alongside Grendizer in any super robot games or anime. Some fans believe that Go nagai does not want to prove one is superior to the other. Category:Robots